Interview with a Sith 33 - DARTH TALON
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to get to know a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**Today, I interview Darth Talon, a member of Darth Krayt's One Sith.**

**INTERVIEWER **\- Good morning, my lady. May I please have a few minutes of your time?  
With your permission, I would like to ask some questions.

**DARTH TALON **\- Dread Lord Krayt has granted me permission to answer your questions.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Thank you, my lady. My first question has to do with your relationship with  
Dread Lord Krayt. Most sith are driven by the power of the dark side to seek total power.  
And yet you seem to be completely loyal to Dread Lord Krayt. Why is that, if I may ask?

**DARTH TALON **\- Darth Krayt is a man of great vision. He has earned my respect and loyalty.  
He has the knowledge and wisdom needed to unite all sith under one banner; his banner.  
The sith need to be ruled by one all-powerful leader. Without his leadership, the sith would fall  
victim to the constant infighting and self-destructive behavior, just like all of the previous  
generations of sith did. That cannot be allowed to happen, if we are to finally defeat the jedi.

**INTERVIEWER **\- You attempted to train jedi knight Cade Skywalker in the ways of the sith,  
despite almost being killed by Skywalker on numerous occasions. Why did you do this?

**DARTH TALON **\- Because Dread Lord Krayt asked me to train him. He thought that Skywalker  
could be turned into a powerful asset for the sith. Sadly, he was mistaken. Skywalker's loss.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Recently, Dread Lord Krayt named you as one of the Emperor's Hand.  
How do you like your new position? How are you adjusting?

**DARTH TALON **\- I find it to be challenging. Dread Lord Krayt's other hand, Darth Nihl,  
continues to attempt to undermine me at every opportunity. However, I am having success  
despite him.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you ever travel for enjoyment? Ever play "tourist" and enjoy the view?

**DARTH TALON **\- Never. I only go wherever Dread Lord Krayt sends me. I do have favourite  
locations, however. I enjoy the sandy deserts of Korriban, the birthplace of the sith. I like the  
jungles and swamps of Dromund Kaas. I like the sunset created by the twin suns of Tatooine.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Have you ever been to Ryloth, birthplace of your people, the twi'leks?

**DARTH TALON **\- Just once. Never again. I hate getting caught in one of the infamous "heat storms"  
that Ryloth is known for. Did you know that both skin and bone cook when the temperature hits  
200-300 Celsius. Of course, that doesn't matter when a freak wind storm with 500 kilometer per hour  
winds blast the skin off your bones. Sometimes even stronger. Ryloth is not a very mild planet.  
It's a harsh environment.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Where were you educated, if I may ask?

**DARTH TALON **\- Korriban mainly. I am a third generation sith, as both my father and grandfather  
served the sith. As such, my training in the dark side began at an early age. Darth Ruyn supervised  
much of my training in the sith arts. For that, I will forever be grateful to him.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Then why did you execute him?

**DARTH TALON **\- Dread Lord Krayt asked my to execute him as my final test. I passed.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have any favourite foods?

**DARTH TALON **\- Any fruits and vegetables. Have you every tried steamed wroshyr leaves?

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have any pet peeves?

**DARTH TALON **\- Anyone named Skywalker. Cade, Kol, Ben, even Luke. Dread Lord Krayt even  
told me about Luke's father, Anakin. That's one screwed-up family. Even Luke's sister Leia, is a  
brainless twit.

**INTERVIEWER **\- If you could meet one of the sith greats from the past, who would it be, and why?

**DARTH TALON **\- Ludo Kreesh. I love his shear brutality.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have any goals for the future?

**DARTH TALON **\- To create a synthetic black kyber crystal for my lightsaber, that projects a black blade.  
So far, I am not having much luck. Every synthetic kyber crystal which I make comes out of the furnace  
as red as blood.

**INTERVIEWER **\- That is because the sith make their synthetic kyber crystals using blood. Most blood is red.  
In order to make a black synthetic kyber crystal, you would need black blood. I know of no species that has  
black blood. Although I do know of a green blooded people.

**DARTH TALON **\- Thank you for the information. I'll consider it.

**INTERVIEWER **\- And thank you for the interview, my lady.


End file.
